The Experience Corps Trial is a program project to evaluate the potential benefits to older adults and to the Baltimore City schools in which they volunteer, through a model of generativity in an aging society. Projects within the P01 will draw data from two related, randomized controlled trials - one randomizing older adults to participate in the Experience Corps (EC) program or to a control condition (involving referral for low intensity volunteer activity), the other randomizing schools to receive the EC program or not. Projects 1, 3, and 4 will use data from the randomized trial of older adults to evaluate hypothesized benefits to physical and cognitive functioning (Projects 1 and 3), as well as social and psychological functioning (Project 4). Project 2 will focus on school outcomes, while Project 5 focuses more broadly on evaluating program cost-effectiveness from a societal perspective. The Data Collection and Data Management Core will serve the needs of all five projects. Our intention is to promote coordinated, efficient collection of high-quality data for analysis. Major specific aims are to: 1) Coordinate data collection needs and design instruments that allow efficient and accurate collection of data; 2) Collect data for all program projects and perform data entry; 3) Manage IRB documentation and prepare the protocol, consent, and manual of procedures; 4) Create, provide technological support for, and perform quality control on a program-wide database system; 5) Obtain electronic school and program records; 6) Extract data sets for analysis and create HIPAA-compliant de-identified files for data sharing.